


maybemaybe when you're older

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, eldritch guardians, towards the spicier end of the T rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "When Jack kisses/bites someone, he accidentally gives them a little bit of frostnip. Not anything too harmful, just a very mild form of it. I’d like something in which his partner actually enjoys it and wants Jack to do it again and again, all over their body. Preferred pairings are Jack with either Pitch or Jamie, but honestly anyone’s fine :)"I made my fill to this a sequel to yesterday’s fill because I’m having too much fun with dumb eldritch abomination husbands and their new boytoy.And the original prompt said Any/Jack so this is totally a legit option.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	maybemaybe when you're older

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/4/2013.

“Oops,” Jack says, pulling away from the gray-skinned, basically human form Pitch has taken on for this “experiment” and biting his lip nervously as he looks at the whitish spot of frostnip he’s left on the side of his neck.  
  
 _why’dyouwhy’dyou stopstop?_ Two voices, asking the exact same question, bloom in his mind and echo against each other and Jack sits up, alarmed.  
  
“W-will you quit that!” He looks from Pitch to Sandy, who seems to be a small, chubby, golden man sitting at the foot of the bed, with an expression of amused curiosity on his face. “You both have mouths now!”  
  
Sandy sticks out his tongue and Pitch laughs aloud, while Jack suddenly tastes durian and raspberries, falls from a great height, is brushed all over with feathers, bites something that was supposed to be soft and turned out to be crunchy, and watches light slowly seep through a prism until it splits into a thousand thousand colors, not in the usual order of the rainbow. In the real room—though _how_ real it is he has absolutely no idea—he sees large shadowy fractal-like forms flowing out from the gray-skinned body flicker in and out of his view, as well as glimpses of the incredibly complex gold and crystalline architecture that surrounds Sandy in far more than four dimensions. He goes even paler than normal and presses his hands to the side of his head. A soft keening escapes from his throat.  
  
 _shh shh_ Sandy’s voice tells him, and _something_ happens and the sensory onslaught ends, including his visions of the Dreamers as they really are. Sandy smiles and switches from sitting to lying on his belly, resting his face in his hands and kicking his little feet in the air.  
  
“hhhhwhyyyy should uzzze mouths when you sssssstopped using yours?” Pitch asks.  
  
“I—I got distracted while I was…kissing your neck…” Jack trails off faintly for a moment. Everything about that statement seems improbable when applied to Pitch, from the idea of kissing to the presence of a neck. “And I accidentally gave you frostnip.”  
  
Pitch glances at Sandy, who shrugs.  
  
“It’s an injury,” Jack explains, talking quickly. “When the skin gets frozen. It causes itching, pain. And it can discolor the skin.”  
  
 _ooooh want to see_ Sandy crawls up the bed and leans across Pitch’s chest, turning his head so he can look at the place on Pitch’s neck where Jack had been kissing him. Gently, he touches his tongue to it. _cold!_  
  
Pitch wraps his arm around the shoulders of his counterpart’s small avatar and Jack can tell he’s looking at the frostnip as well, though he tries not to think about what’s really going on that makes it possible for Pitch to look at his own neck without a mirror.  
  
 _veryvery interesting_ Pitch says. _why not on goldsmoothdeliciousskin? just as distracted watched veryvery closely_  
  
 _grayskin fragile fragile!_ Sandy nuzzles his shoulder and wiggles in his grip. _no practice making body no knowing frost is cold tallterrortoy_  
  
The sensation Jack gets from Pitch when Sandy calls him that makes him blush, but is also so incredibly inhuman that he starts shaking involuntarily. “Sh-should I go?” he asks, though he doesn’t know how they got to this room or how to leave.  
  
 _nono_ they both answer, looking at each other for a long moment before turning their eerie gold and silver gazes on Jack.  
  
 _make manymany more frostnips_ Pitch says, stretching out on the bed. Sandy nods. _never that kind of painfeeling before time for more now make new grayskin if too much_ He possessively runs a slender finger along the line of Jack’s jaw. _want you now veryvery curious not fair light have you while shadow did not_  
  
Jack gulps. “So, uh, Sandy’s _not_ joining us for this part?”  
  
Laughter like bubbles formed by an orca’s breaching. _togethertogether would kill you if all enjoying_ Sandy says. _maybemaybe when you’re older_ He pats Jack’s hair as he directs him to the other side of Pitch’s neck, before settling back to take his turn watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> I just realized that in this continuity this encounter may be how Jack lost his virginity. Dang son.
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Wow. I love this, but poor Jack. ;)
> 
> neyiea reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Wow, I love this so much!
> 
> I sense a new OT3 in the works, oh man.
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: i gotta say i have some weird yet familiar feeling from this in the sense of remembering when i was smaller and i would walk between grass, mud and flowers and i liked feeling all different textures on my skin


End file.
